Gamorrean
Gamorreans come from the planet Gamor, and have colonies on Pzob. Jabba the Hutt is known to employ Gamorreans as guards. Star Wars Lore Gamorreans were porcine humanoids from the lush jungle Outer Rim planet of Gamorr where their technological level was equivalent to lower technology periods that Human civilizations experienced more than 25,000 years before the battle of Yavin. They also colonized the planet Pzob in the K749 system and were the majoritysentient species on Lanthrym in the Elrood sector. Their vessels provided only essential amenities as well as shields and weapons. Gamorreans were typically green-skinned with a large powerful physique, and were known to be fierce warriors prized for their great strength and brutality in combat. They were organized into clans headed by a Council of Matrons. In Gamorrean society female sows perform all the productive work while the male boars concentrated on training for and fighting wars. They spoke Gamorrese (also called Gamorrean). One of their favorite weapons was a traditional war axe called an arg'garok that was forged specifically for beings of extraordinary strength and a low center of gravity. Expanded Universe Gamorrean males averaged about 1.8 meters in height and could weigh more than 100 kilograms. They had thick snouts, close set eyes, tusks and two small horns on their heads. Their average body temperature was 40,56 °C (105 °F) and their verbal tones ranged from 50 to 13,000 hertz. Although a typical Gamorrean was squat, green and heavily built not all shared these characteristics. Most Gamorreans had a dark greenish coloration over a large portion of their bodies; however skin coloration did vary, particularly among females, with light skinned and two-toned pigmentation not uncommon. Black, brown, pinkish yellow, and even a rare white pigmentation were possible. Boars tended to have less skin variation and had a greater tendency towards dark green skin perhaps because of their higher exposure to the radiation of the Gamorr Star. Eye coloration varied evenly between gold-yellow, blue, black and brown. The Gamorreans generally put no importance on skin or eye coloration although there were some superstitions linked to certain markings. Not all Gamorreans were heavy and squat. Although this was the most common and generally the desirable appearance in Gamorrean society some individuals were comparatively lean and tall. Greel, co-owner of the The Broken Tusk on Reuss VIII, was quite undersized compared to his brother Gorge who represented a more conventional Gamorrean appearance. They were largely viewed as mindless, intellectually inferior brutes by the wider galactic community. This perception may have been partly due to their physiology, which made it nearly impossible for them to speak Galactic Basic. Their vocal apparatus made it impossible for them to speak clearly in any language other than their native language. Gamorreans were typically covered by a number of parasitic bloodsuckers native to Gamorr called morrts. They showed great affection for the creatures and considered them adorable pets. The number of morrts that a Gamorrean hosted was related to their status within a clan. A clan Warlord or Matron could have up to 20 of these parasites feeding on them. The Gamorrean diet mainly consisted of fungus that grew plentifully on their homeworld. A species of mobile mushrooms called Snoruuk was one of the most widely eaten varieties along with Fug. They drank an alcoholic beverage called Potwa beer[4]. Newly born Gamorreans were called "feeders" until they were weaned. Once weaned the younglings were called "shoats" until the age of 3 when they began gender specific training. Gamorrean childhood ended after about 6 years from which point they were considered young adults. When they reached the age of 13 they were considered mature adults and the boars would go to war. Biologically they were capable of living beyond the age of 45 but the violent nature of their existence meant that very few boars reached that age. Society and culture Gamorreans were organized into clans ruled by a male warlord and his wife, a head sow who was the most powerful of the clan matrons. While the warlord and his boars were solely concerned with preparing and participating in battle with rival clans, the matrons of the clan performed all the productive work including farming, hunting, manufacturing weapons and running businesses. Females within a clan were all related to each other and could trace their lineage back to a common matriarch. Boars, however, were exchanged between clans at an early age and some would change their allegiance during their adult lives. Clans ranged in size from a few dozen to over a hundred but typically a clan constituted about 20 sows, fifty boars and the young. The young were mostly born in the spring ("slushtime") and the litters typically ranged between three and nine. The male to female ratio was about ten-to-one with females only being born about every second litter. Despite this, a high fatality rate among boars, due to their violent lives, resulted in a predominance of older females. Clans owned and controlled areas of land and were always interested in acquiring more. Land was gained by either colonizing unclaimed areas or more commonly taking land from rival clans. Since the amount of available arable land on Gamorr was scarce several clans often laid claim to the same piece of land, and they spent their time fighting over possession. A female typically had up to a dozen husbands during their lifetime since a boar's lifespan was limited by his violent lifestyle. Sows did all the useful work within Gamorrean society and they owned and leased all property. They were capable of being as rough as the males and they actively encouraged boars to engage in bloody act of violence to demonstrate their virility. Daughters inherited their mother's land evenly and therefore over generations these holdings diminished in size. A matron consolidating land was a critical reason for the ongoing wars between clans. Clan matrons were a select group of sows with the greatest of land who constituted the clan council of matrons. They usually had a number of clan Tusker boars in admiration of their beauty and status. A matron could often be distinguished from a lesser clan sow by the presence of a small number of bodyguards and the relatively large number of morrts that they hosted. The council of matrons was led by a head sow who were the richest and most powerful of the clan matrons. Sows were responsible for all trading with non-Gamorreans. They were typically interested in obtaining weapons and food supplies with long lives. They would pay for such goods with gold or other precious metals if they had any or by boar mercenary contract. There were four classes of male boars within Gamorrean society, Warlords, Clan boars, Tuskers and Veterans. Warlords were the most socially and physically powerful boars in a clan and held their position by way of their marriage to a clan matron. The greatest of the warlords was selected by the head sow for his combat prowess and past successes. He was absolute ruler in all matter of war and general of the clan armies. The lesser warlord served as clan captains. A typical warlord could host up to twenty morrts and they were known to bestow them on other warriors for acts of heroism. Warlords almost always came from the ranks of the household boars (otherwise known as Tuskers). Clan boars were males married to clan sows (not matrons) and they made up the core of the clan-guard and the clan army. They were important individuals because the income provided by their wives enabled them to afford good weapons and armor. Their relatively high status (below warlords) was indicated by the 10 or so morrts that lived on their bodies. They could generally not attain the position of warlord unless their wife died and they married a matron or she inherited a matronage, both rare events in Gamorrean society. uskers or household boars were unmarried males who were pledged to a clan. They formed the bulk of the clan armies and generally lived off the plunder of military campaigns. While a tusker was customarily poor they could hope to gain the attention of a sow or perhaps even a clan matron and therefore enter the ranks of the Clan boars or Warlords. They typically hosted about half a dozen morrts but a successful tusker could amass a much larger trove. They would often give a clan matron their morrts as tribute. Tuskers were not totally loyal and would occasionally change their allegiance to another clan particularly if the clan matron was looking to increase the size of her clan. The fourth basic variety of boars in Gamorrean society was the Veteran. They were retired from campaign due to old age or more commonly from a maiming or injury. A veteran could often be identified by the lack of a body part and the presence of about twelve or so morrts. They were typically very tough, experienced boars who were well respected within their clan. They were responsible for the training of the young boars before they first marched off to war and were trusted advisors to clan Warlords. They also often commanded the clan-guard. Category:NPC Species